The American among the dead
by Kiltwearer
Summary: An american transfer student is at school when them arrive. fighting his way to freedom, he meets up with the cast of HOTD and begins their adventure of survival. OCXSaeko and slight story rewritting sorry for the really bad introduction
1. Chapter 1

**American in Fujimi High School**

by ~Kiltwearer

Chapter 1

Part 1: Explanation of self  
I'm not from this place. I'm a foreign exchange student from the United States of America named Ares Smith: a 6'4, 190 pounds with brown hair and blue eyes male. I'm an 18-year old junior, who is fluent in a dozen languages. I'm the middle of 5 siblings. My older brother and sister, like my parents before them, are in the USMC and the Airborne Rangers. My parents served in the US military, though now my dad works with the weapon company Remington and my mom works with the S.W.A.T team.

The reason why I was in Japan was because the student exchange program said that out of all the students in the state, I had the highest in Japanese and that seeing the country would be a Learning experience for me. Also, my father wanted to get some business solved in Japan and he wanted to me to be able to see the business. So I was sent from my little home town in Ohio to the City of Tokonosu

While there I went to Fujimi High School, where I did the sports of wrestling, weightlifting and baseball. However, it lacked the R.O.T.C program that I loved so much back in the states.

Everyone in the school called me "The American" with the tinge of suspicion and fear in how they said it, since the Japanese have a history of not accepting outsider and the fact that I was the sole American in the school.

However, All of this was buried in what the world will forever hold in memory as "Z-day" began.

Part 2: "Z-day Begins"  
I was standing on the second floor stairs and looking out. I was dressed in the school uniform and had my military backpack with me. I had a pass for the school to leave early since I was going on a paintball camping trip. Also, that's why I had my E-Tool and BT TM-15 paintball marker with me at school that day, though the marker was in the teachers lounge.

Anyway, I was just waiting with the wind blowing gently in my hair when I first saw them. A school girl was being chased by this thing. Anyway, she tripped and fell on her face onto the concrete. I started to descend down the stairs, but by the time I got to ground floor it was too late. That bastard went down and bites her neck. Blood erupted and it then it just started eating her flesh

I drew closer to it, horrified and interested at what the fuck this thing was. Once I was little more then 6 meters away when it raised its head up to me and moves forward to me.

Its skin was a dark grey and there was no color in the eyes, just like a blind man. The hair was like the color it was before whatever it was before he turned into this. Seeing what happened to the girl, I had no desire to get on the menu. I took out my E-tool from its sheath and waited till it closed distance to 4 meters. I rushed forward and with 1 savage blow, I sliced its head clean off.

I was given a rain of blood as the body slowly fell to the ground. Just then, the girl who was bitten slowly to stood up and turned to me. She looked like what I just slain. It then just started to get closer and closer. I stumbled back in horror as I realized that what I was fighting was something that I only knew from video games and in movies. "This cannot be happening. This can't be happening" I said to myself, trying to deny what my own two eyes told me. Just then, It lunged at me. I avoided it easily, but it still wanted me.

Seeing no other option, I closed my eyes and tightened my grasp on the Entrenching tool. A second later, I rushed in and sent my entrenching tool into her head. When I pulled it out, more blood just flooded out, filling the hole that I left where my Shovel hit her face.

I stared as she too fell to the ground, dead once again. The image alone was nauseating and I puked all over the place in Disgust at the amount of blood. After I lost my lunch, I looked up. There were more of those bastardish things. There was no point, since they were following a few girls who were screaming and running into the school.

"Ares, Remember the zombie Survival Guide!" My Inner thoughts screamed. I knew that if I'm gonna be in such close contact with them, I'm going to need body armor. The only Place I knew that had any stuff like that would be the Gyms supplies room. With that, I tightened my grasp and started running to get to the supply room.

What I saw on my run was a nightmare that few men could walk away from not scarred. There was so much Innocent blood. Blood of my friends, enemies, teachers, and people like me. Blood spilt from those things and their Insatiable appetite. I wanted to fight them and kill them all. I just wanted to roar my rage and my hatred to the Sky and to God himself.

However, I also knew that I couldn't fight and kill all of them before I too felled, and I wasn't gonna die until I saw my family again. My family has whatever happened here happened back home or is it just happening here. This image alone pushed me harder to reach the supplies room.

When I did finally reach the room, it was only guarded by only 1 zombie. Seeing a chance for some minor retribution, I charged and just hacked it's face apart. The blood was cold and the body lay motionless. I turned and saw a few coming. Though they were a few hundered yards away from me, I was gonna need all the time to get on the armor.  
So without further ado, I went inside and barricaded myself in the room. I heard over head the sound of choppers. I knew they were Blackhawks and Cobras since my father forced me to remember the sounds of all military helicopters and tanks. They were Self-Defense Forces. I predict they are heading to either the power and water stations to keep the city living or they are going to rescue people in high enough office.

I got back to the work ahead and looked around for any form of body armor that could withstand that bite of a human or a dog. It only takes one bite to change from human to monster; I refuse to give them that. They also show a fetish for the neck, legs and arms. Therefore, I must be the most defended in those regions.

When I was done I looked at myself. I was wearing Kendo neck Guards, Wrist guards and Leg guards and some basic body armor I found. I kept looking around, seeing if there was anything else available.

I found 2 things that were of value.: some steel balls and a wooden katana. The reason why I picked the steel balls was cause of a memory that came roaring back. Some ass hole used marbles in a paintball campaign 3 years ago. It punctured 7.5 centimeters of plywood and aluminum of a paintball tank. So what would happened if a ball made entirely of steel hit a human skull? The idea was too good to pass up.

The wooden katana may have been a practice tool, but I know that sooner or later I will be using a real one. Besides, it's possible I'll find a teacher and even if I don't, I still got

Therefore, I grabbed nearly all the balls and put them in my backpack and put the wooden katana by my side. I turned to the door. Whatever this thing was, Let it be known that I was prepared.

They came in, and so started the slaughter of them


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After I exited the blood stained and ruined Gym supply closet, I knew 2 things. First, my armor was indeed strong enough to withstand their bites. Second, they have a strong as hell grip. Now came part 2 of my plan: get to the teacher's lounge and get some car keys and my paintball marker. With that in mind I headed off to get them.

I felt pity and sadness as I walked the grounds of the school. Zombies were just eating everyone in grabbing range. However, as bad as it was on the outside, only God knows how much of a nightmare it must be on the inside. In there, you can't move and with so many of them in there proximity wise, you might as well kiss your ass goodbye.

This is even more of a reason why I shouldn't be entering the school. However, I can only move so far and fight so long on my own with what I got. I need to get my marker and my car keys, and their both located in the teacher's lounge. Plus, I may be able to find new survivors. Knowing that I may likely die, I said a quick prayer and with that, I went in.

The inside was worse then I imagined. The combination of panic, the natural urge for the survival and these abominations turned the inside of the school into a slaughterhouse. Blood was just everywhere and multiple zombies were eating two people alive simultaneously. I was shaken and disturbed by this, but nonetheless, I kept on moving. I crept slowly and as quietly as possible since I noticed that the more noise you make, the more likely they will go to you and in more numbers.

A zombie tried to grab me by my backpack, I responded by cutting its arms off, followed by its lower jaw so it no longer could bite. Finally, I took my E-tool and just lunged it into its brains. This sent the body slumping to the ground. I then heard the sounds of Wood smashing into flesh and bone. Curious I went up stairs to see the commotion.

There I saw a girl. She had blackish/purplish hair, blue eyes, wielding a bokken with them. However, what made it so different was that instead of her getting eaten or dying; she was fighting and killing them. I was transfixed by her beauty, but only long enough to see that she was very quickly gonna get overwhelmed as their were some approaching behind her. I shouted out "Behind you!" followed by me entering the fray.

She turned around and bashed its head in, sending blood everywhere. Meanwhile, I had reached the closest group available and sent my tool into their mandibles, their maxillas, their Cranium and through their cervical spine. Blood erupted from every blow I caused and my blade was slick with the liquid.

Once I and the girl finished with them, we took a long and well deserved breath of life. We took down approximately 20 of those sons offa bitches. She looked at me, dressed in appropriate kendo armor, and then walked up so we were face to face." thanks for saving me" she said as she held her weapon. "No problem" I replied. A Moment of silence arouses one that I couldn't stand. I broke it by asking the female survivor "So what's your name?" She looked at me and replied "Sakeo Busujima and I can guess you're the American?" I nodded saying "name's Ares, Ares Smith." She then smiled at me and said "well, thanks for telling me that they were behind me." To which I replied with "no problem." Just then, we heard the sound of glass breaking and the moans of those things. "Hurry, we may be able to save another." She said, running to the direction. I watched her go and knew instantly that I had some form of feelings to the girl. "Hey Ares, come on!" she said, waving her hand to me. It shook me out of my daze and I followed her.

Sakeo and I rushed into what was a desperate struggle between the those things and a boy guarding what I guess to be the school nurse with maybe the biggest jugs on the planet. He was already bitten, but we still had one live. I fought all the harder, knowing that if was lacking in my determination to fight, she could die as well. I've seen enough bloodshed today that I refuse to allow that to happen.

In the end of it, they were all dead. However, the one boy who fought and kept the nurse alive was bitten. Sakeo walked up to him, kneeled, put her arm on his shoulder and said "I'm the captain of kendo club, Sakeo Busujima, a sophomore." She began, looking into his eyes "what's your name?" he replied with "Ishii…Kazu" before he vomited up blood. "Ishii, you did a great job protecting Dr. Marikawa. I commend your courage." she replied. Next, she took a breath "you do realize what happens when you get bitten, don't you?" Their was a pause as she allowed the thought to seep in. "Do you want your parents or friends to see you like that? If the answer is no, I will end your life as painlessly as possible, though I never killed a fell human."

I was stunned and horrified at this, but at the same time i understood why. The victim had the same expression was on his face, but he then nodded in agreement. "What are you going to do?" Ms. Marikawa asked worried. 'You're the school doctor, but I need you to not interfere with this." Sakeo said, extending her arm to stop her from getting any closer. "I'm keeping this man's honor in intact." I turned around and closed my eyes. I couldn't dare to stand seeing this. A moment later, I heard the sound of her weapon on his skull.

When I turned around, blood was all over the windows and he was vanquished. I pulled off my backpack and laid it on the table. "Ms. Markiawa, if there is any medical equipment you need to bring, put it into a bag, or in this." I said, pointing to my backpack. The nurse nodded and grabbed what I believe to be a collection of random medical supplies and put them both in my backpack and in a smaller one. Just then zombies came in. Saeko and I looked at each other: we looked at each other, grinned and attacked them.

When their Brains were splattered on the ground, I walked back and retrieved my back pack. "So where now?" I asked, "Well, I need to get the car keys, and their in the teacher's lounge." Ms. Markiawa said. "Then let's move out." Saeko said as I put my backpack on.

We moved out, heading towards the teacher's lounge. Saeko knocked them aside and I finished them with a stab through the head. "Why don't you kill them, it's worked this far?" Shizuka asked. 'Trust me, one or two of them I'll deal with. But they come in packs. Plus their stronger then they look." "I can attest to that." I added in as I broke another's head. "Wow, you two must've been doing this a lot." She commented. A moment later, she tripped and her boobs shook. Saya looked at her and commented "those clothes weren't made for running, were they?" Shizuka shook her head. Sighing, Saeko crouched and tore the nurse's dress, much to her horror. "This is completely inapporiate!" Shizuka protested, only to get the reply "Your Choice, your life or your cloths." She did a pout and replied with "Both are!" I pulled up the nurse and I looked out. Freedom, here we come

We continued moving forward. We then heard the sound of what seemed to be both fighting and a girl's screaming from where the Teacher lounge is at. We picked up speed to reach the sound. I wasn't able to save one person today, I'm not gonna be late a second time.

When I turned the corner to where it originated, I saw the ultimate symbol of the desperate fight for survival: It was a girl who stuck a drill into a zombie's brain yelling. Brains and blood were I saw to our right 2 other survivors. One was a boy with black hair and wielding a baseball bat, the other a girl with brown hair and "antennas" armed with a makeshift spear. "I got those on the right." Saeko said. "I've got the left." The brown haired girl replied.

With that, we surged forward unto them. Their was no remorse as we smashed, bludgeoned, slashed and impaled our former classmates. In a matter of moments, it was over. After that, I looked around. The girl with the spear I recognized as Rei Miyamato, since my father sold firearms to her father for the Police Department. However, besides Sakeo, her and the nurse, I didn't know anyone. "So…What's everyone's name?" I asked.  
We began the process of learning of each other's names. The black haired boy with the bat was Takashi Komuro. The short, black haired guy was Kohta Hirano. However, the feeling that was good ended when the pink girl with drill looked up and said "why you all being so fucking warm and fuzzy?" we turned our heads, surprised at her comment. "why are you being so polite Miyamato, you flunked last year, she is not your elder." "what are you talking about, takagi?" Takashi asked, trying to figure out what the hell she meant along with the rest of us. She turned and had the look of an angry/losing their marbles person. "Don't take to me like I'm stupid! I'm smarter then all of you put together! You're lucky We even go to the same Fucking School!" she screamed at us.  
After this outburst, Saya approached made her looked at her self in the mirror. One could tell was horrified at what she looked like: all covered in blood and brain. I approached her and just hugged Saya. I mean, what the hell can you do to heal Psychological trauma on that level? She cried for several minutes with streams of tears running down her face. We all looked on with equal compassion and sympathy. Her tears and cries were the herald that the age of innocence was dead and over.

This lasted several minutes until she couldn't cry any more. She then looked up at me and said. "Let go of me you idiot." We both did. She then looked at the rest of us and said bluntly. "Let's get inside the faculty room before we're attacked again." We all agreed, knowing that she spoke the truth.

I opened the door and kept it open as the rest of the survivors came in. "so…I guess this is my team? Huh" I thought to myself. Saeko looked by far the strongest fighter. Rei and Takashi were second-Tier fighters, finally their was Khota, the nurse and Saya. Khota I don't know, the nurse may be a help and Saya was just lucky to be with Khota.

Once everyone was inside, Takashi,Khota and I made a quick barricade. "Nice job." I remarked, knowing that we had survived and were alive as I patted both of my fellow fighter's backs. I saw where I was forced to put my paintball marker and without waiting for anyone else, I got it opened.  
She looked more beautiful then ever, and pretty soon, I know she'll be instead of sending paintballs, Steel marbles. I added on the Compressed air tank on and slowly turned up the air to 320, illegal on most paintball fields, but will get maximum power with the o-ring breaking.

I then looked around and counted everyone up. "You sure your car will be able to take us all?" I asked. "Come to think of it" Shizuka said. "no, it won't." "Why don't we use the microbus the teams use when they have an away game? The keys are on the wall." Saeko asked. "Hey, I see it!" khota said. "Then it's agreed, we got a ride, now what the fuck do we do when we get out?" I asked.

"we find our families and we get to somewhere safe." Takashi said, "we'll start with the nearest family and if they want to join us, they can. Once we find everyone, we find somewhere safe." I nodded in agreement. "That's a good plan, the country side will have less of them around and we can get more food from there." I replied.

"Guys…"Rei started. We all turned her head. She was watching the Televison screen. She continued with "..You might want to see it this." "Saeko, can you turn it up?" I asked as we all approached the screen. Saeko turned up the volumes on the channel and we all came closer to the screen, eyes widening in horror as we realized that we hadn't fallen into a nightmare: Everywhere had gone to hell.


End file.
